immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Dwaran
Just to the north of the Broken Kingdom lays the city of Northforge home to the Dwaran. The Dwaran are Goran by blood but a free people that took an oath to the Truest King of their own choosing. The people take their name from the ancestral king Dwilor who freed them and built their kingdom. Physical Description The people stand under four and half foot tall with heavy muscles and are very wide. Their skin tone can be pure white, tan, light blue, a rough gray, or a mix between any of them. Red is the most common hair color but it is not unusual to find blonde, black or even brown hair. As a group they generally prefer what most people consider the dark. Most are very light-sensitive and unable to see at all in afternoon light. Culture It is unusual to see a Dwaran anywhere in the outside world. Mastering skills of masonry or metallurgy are the calling for most but some have strong warrior blood in their veins. These warriors travel south to the Broken Kingdoms and take up arms for a lord or just stay to compete against other warriors. Willing to defend whatever ideology they hold to the death, the Dwaran are considered vicious foe and strong allies. It is very challenging to change a belief of a Dwaran once it is held. They view drunken fist fighting as commonly as most societies would traditional dancing. An average Dwaran drinks as much as two men but may become ill if they do not drink alcohol at all. Some say Dwaran babies are equally breastfed as they are given spirits. High If one were hard of seeing and hearing one could mistake them as members of the Broken Kingdom. Having adopted the majority of their culture from the men of the south, the High Dwaran are a far more violent and adventurous group. One is measured in their society not by markings on their skin but stories of their deeds and exploits. Seeing as the Deep Dwaran do the majority of mining and smithing, the High Dwaran do the fighting. It is through deeds that a High Dwaran earns a surname and nothing else. Only those with a surname may start a clan. High Dwaran family structure resemble something more akin to a Urok warband. Each family is a clan which has a patriarch and matriarch as original clan founders. The both may bring others into the union with permission of the other. Typically permission involves genuine love or respect. High Dwaran are not know to philander. This is not because they have powerful morals that stop them but they find it difficult to feel love for anyone outside their clan. Whenever a clan member does well or does wrong it is done together. Whenever a patriarch or matriarch dies, the control of the clan goes to the other and they may select another from within the clan to become their new partner. Because of this, some clan names can be traced back to the foundation of Northforge. When children reach the age of majority, thirteen, they become clan-less. The clan will not abandon them but they will no longer offer full undying support. It is expected for them to go out and earn a surname or to marry into another clan. Deep Having never lost the spark that one thousand years of carefully planned breeding can create, the Deep Dwaran do what they do best even without an overarching government demanding it of them. To the Deep Dwaran, every swing of a pickaxe is comparable to a page in a good novel: always exhilarating. The only thing more rewarding then discovering metals is crafting them. To use one's own hand to imprint something on the world holds such intrinsic meaning. The Deep Dwaran also keep the majority of Goran custom. Meaningful discoveries, great creations, or contributions to the whole are rewarded with a new marking. Goranism has stayed strong deep in the mines, albeit bastardized. Having no real God Speakers nor holy texts, the original generation of Dwaran inscribed the stories and legends into stone to be forever remembered. The most experienced with theology (typically the eldest) functions as God Speaker, teaches the new generation, and chooses or approves mates while keeping good records of bloodlines. Even newborns are still marked by their blood. History Dwilor's Rebellion From a strong Gratok bloodline, Dwilor proved himself time and time again in service of Gor. Such exploits include the discovery of the heart of the world and absolute conviction to his brothers in times of danger. No man loved his brothers more then Dwilor. Reassigned from his previous assignment by the Moulders after saving his crew in a mining collapse, he was to be awarded a position as a Chosen in the Golden City. Dwilor denied his rite claiming his body was strong and he still needed to serve Gor. Such a slight againts the Moulders was unheard of. The Moulders were enraged by his denial of the rite, ordering his purification. Before his punishment, the Mini Light claimed him as an agent. The Mini Light saw that such a soul willing to risk everything in service of Gor not only should not be stopped but should be given a position of power. He was given an education of the overwold to ensure he would lead with wisdom. Within the God's Way, the chief foreman had recently died. Near the end of Dwilor's retraining, it was considered a fitting position for a Gratok folk hero such as himself. Before taking his position of leadership, Dwilor insisted on inspecting and traveling the mine as a false Failed One to meet and know those who would later become his men. It was in this position he saw the living living conditions of his people. He personally observed many die in the underground work camps. He himself was nearly worked to death in the masquerade. Fellow Failed Ones spoke to him and told him of the surface, lands free from punishment and Gor. Dwilor stayed silent but understood why they would hate Gor so. After weeks of back-breaking labor, he earned the trust of his people and a half-blood named Tothan. Dwilor had grown very close to him and Tothan told of his plan for escape through a recently-discovered passage to the overworld. Dwilor chose to not share this information with the Mini Light. The people deserved more then this. When he finally took his position, it was clear what his duty was. Dwilor publicly made his companion Tothan disappear to show the people he was on the side of Gor. Tothan was actually re-positioned in mine near what was flagged as a potential magma duct. He was to create a distraction that could hold back the Goran armies. Meanwhile Dwilor ordered in reserve supplies that were to be stockpiled for the coming war to be brought to end end of the God's Way. The lives of all were improved under Dwilor's reign, however work slowed to a near halt. The Failed Ones were treated like any other Goran. Dwilor called for a massive gathering of all working in the passage in the end while Tothan detonated the chargers, simultaneously collapsing the midsection of the God's Way and flooding the earlier section with magma. Nearly three thousand from the mining crews made it safely from the mine to the overworld. Their lives were never the same. Pilgrimage of the Cavernborn The cavern was constantly stocked with supplies for the coming war. It was Goran intent to build a massive fortress in the heart of Circle land so the conquest would be swift and thorough. Dwilor's men manged to scavenge a large number of supplies but it may not have been enough. Dwilor knew Goran history. The Kushan would not accept them as and the nation was still nearby. The Circle may have taken them all in but they may never see one another again. They could always try to forge a land on their own but they knew nothing of how to grow food. Goran military history has had very little conflict in cold lands or with the Broken Kingdom. With this in mind, Dwilor resolved he would lead his people north to the Kingdom and make an alliance with them. The journey was long and the only beast of burden they had were goats that were only brought into the caverns as a way of preserving the meat. The majority of the men could not see only the Urok hybrids could navigate in the daylight. Many had their skin burn and boiled. Over five hundred were lost on the path the the Broken Kingdoms. Oath Binding and the True King The militia bell rang and Knights were called into service on the day that the Goran arrived in the Broken Kingdoms. One of the largest armies to date, the Goran were unusually small, with both men and women in the disorganized ranks and no weapons beyond tools for crafting or digging. Ravens were immediately dispatched to the many lords of the land that the Goran have finally arrived to try and conquer the lands of the Truest King. The lord of the southern lands met this unusual army with his troops ready to die in defense of the kingdom. What was different was the Goran all dropped what could be considered weapons at the sight of the mustered Kingdom's forces. A small man no taller then a child yet wide as a man nearly twice his height halted the advancing Goran and continued forward alone. The lord of the south read his actions as a parlay and advanced alone to meet him. No metal clashed nor blood drawn. Within minutes of talking the two were laughing and returned to their respective men. The Kingdom offered what aid was available. The lord of the south stayed near the unusual refugees unknowing the Truest King's army would be there as quickly as the horse can travel. With no shock the to the people, the Truest King arrived with his forces to meet the long awaited threat. The Truest King and the Goran called Dwilor were locked in negotiation and drinking for the better part of a week until a pact was struck. Dwilor, on behalf of his people, swore an oath to the Truest King now known as The Broken-Forge Bond. The terms of the agreement reached between Dwaran and the Truest were simple and quickly ratified by the Council of Royals. To ensure that Northforge never became a target for any manner of misguided crusade, the structure is nominally the personal property of the Truest King and pursuant to the agreement was built to have chambers for him and retinue within it. This likewise means that the metals produced by the Dwaran are considered off-limits to trade with the larger Kingdom, all trade being conducted through the Cathedral. This again ensures that Northforge does not compromise the balance of the twelve kingdoms. In return for their metals, the Dwaran are traded whatever they need from the Cathedral as it has access to all products of the kingdom via the Truest's taxes. The result of this monopoly on trade with the Dwaran means the Trinity Order bears arms and armor made of steel of even higher quality than the typical Ashed imports, giving the Order and Truest King another elevation above the standard Knighted Riders of the Broken Kingdom. The Founding of Northforge Ignoring the challenge's difficulty and cost, the Truest King had a stronghold built upon the largest of the northern mountains. This was partly due to the spectacular view but mostly for fortification versus the inevitable Woag and Goran invasions. Working alongside masons of the Broken Kingdoms to build their new home, the Dwaran learned many customs and ways of their new allies. The Dwaran that were able to withstand the blinding and burning sun stayed topside to tend to herds of Goran goats and ensured they do not escape and strip the land of vegetation. When the keep was finally constructed, the Truest King officially bestowed Dwilor a crown of gold and declared him King of the Mountains. 'The Splitting of the Crown' The working conditions were harsh back in the God's Way but, this did not shake the resolve of the majority of the Gratok. When Dwilor led them to freedom in the Truest King's land they did not know they were betraying Gor until the pact was struck. The Gratok were ordered to follow the instructions of the Dwilor and follow they did. The Gratok still practiced Goranism while also slowly adapting to their new ways of life. The mix of Gratok and Urok were nearly all considered Failed Ones from birth and held only secret ire for Gor that they were unable to voice until the great escape. Their naturally aggressive ways seemed to not harm their relationship with the men of the Broken Kingdom but strengthen it. During the construction of Northforge, the half-breeds could never get enough of the stories from the Broken Kingdoms. By the time Northforge was complete, the half-breeds managed to somehow mix Goran customs and the ways of the north men. Regardless of blood, all considered Dwilor a wise and benevolent King. All under the mountain considered themselves Dwaran. Dwilor ruled the mountain with Tothan always at his right hand. Knowing they would need to know more of the ways of their new land and hold more then alliances with the kings of men but with the common folk as well, Dwilor sent Tothan off to learn. While Tothan was sent away to meet with the many lords and peasants of the north, Dwilor grew ill. Over the course of months, he could no longer hold his foods. He grew gaunt and slowly became a shadow of his former self. No man stood to claim his place over Dwilor; only concern swept the mountain keep for their weakening king. Men were sent off to seek out healers but nothing could cure him. Dwilor's breath grew slower and weaker At the end none could truly understand him. Some in the chamber paying respects for dying king swore his final breath spoke the word “Tothan.” No work was done on the day of Dwilor's death. The entire mountain was quiet. The only sounds were the crackling of the flames of the ceremonial forge. As per Goran custom of those worthy of a hero's death Dwilor was placed within the forge and molten iron poured over him. To honor the fallen, many tossed their most cherished possessions into the forge. None know who should rule. The newly adopted ways of the north men called for the kin of the King to rule if worthy. Dwilor had no heir. Under Goran tradition the greatest of the land would be sought out and placed in the position. There was no force to place a leader here. For the highest position of defense in the land, the Left Arm of Gor, the most strategic players of Bloodage are determined and of them the most popular is elected. This was no time to play games. None of the Urok blooded owned a single piece of the game but all knew who were the most skilled. A popular election between five was held and the new king was chosen. Garketh was a pure blood Gratok covered head to toe in markings and one of the most witty assholes of the bunch. The crown of hold was placed on Garketh's head before the forge even began to cool. Returning as quickly as he could, Tothan was but a few hours past Dwilor's cremation. Tothan did, however, arrive in time to see the golden crown placed upon Garketh's arrogant head. Tothan was informed that they elected him using the ways of the Left Hand of Gor. Entering a frenzy that could only be attributed to a Urok watching a battle brother fall in the field, Tothan approached Dwilor's ceremonial forge and submerged his fist in the liquid iron, claiming that while they may follow the Left Hand of Gor, his will always belonged to Dwilor. Such an act of sacrifice and loyalty moved nearly all. As the spirit of the warrior left him, Tothan declared they could keep the crown of gold. The only metal he would follow is iron. When the fervor of the moment left him, Tothan passed out next to the forge. The mixed bloods were driven into a wild fury. With intensity they began to work the forge and shape the iron in the the unconscious Tothan's fist. The Gratok fled the scene of over one thousand frenzied Goran for the safety of the mine. A crown was place upon Tothan's head wrought from iron of his own blood and the body of Dwilor. When he was born he was but a slave. His only desire growing up was to see the light of day and be free. When he woke he was Tothan Ironfist, Master of the Great Mountain Furnace, Lord of the Northforge, King of the Dwaran. Interaction with other nations Dwaran are a reclusive culture by nature, however as news spread of from the Broken Kingdom of a new settlement in the north, the curious or determined arrived to investigate, while most were turned away at the gate, eventually the Dwaran spoke with these outsiders who were interested in trade with the newly founded Dwaran kingdom. Category:Goran Category:Broken Kingdom Category:City-State